The Zero Alpha Series
by Watcher Prime
Summary: This is a AU fic, if you like it review the story so that I can put up more chapters! I would like 5 reviews before I put up chapter 2!


The Zero Alpha Series The Zero Alpha Series  
Volume 1: The Steel Hunters  
  
Chapter 1: The Society 

On a star far away form the solar system we call home.... Lives a society few people in that very star system know about, their mission: To montor paranormal activity in the Milky Way Galaxy. Their are known only as the S.of.P.A. the Society of Paranormal Activity, and there agents in every star system, awaiting the time when they will be needed to combat. Our story begins at a unused space station, the HQ of these unseen heroes......  
  
We are now a the elder's chamber, where meetings of great importance are held...  
  
The elders: *float up to a table and tap a red botton checking them in*  
  
Elder 1: This meeting of the elders has been called to order! Elder 2, I believe you have some news for us about the problem on Earth  
  
Elder 2: Yes, I have some infomation, but it's not good.... The heart snatchers that got away from our agents, the ones who set up their operation on Earth, will be useing steel heart hunters 3 weeks for now!  
  
Elder 3: What about the defenders of Earth, the Salior Scouts? Will they be able to stop this new breed of menace?  
  
Elder 2: I'm afraid not, even with the combined power of both the inner and outer Sailor scouts...They will only fall prey to these new type of hunters!  
  
Elder 1: With all factors as they stand now, who long will it take for the heart snatchers to collect the 3 pure heart crystals and the purity chalice that they need to rewaken the solvent of silence?  
  
Elder 2: My guess would be 2 weeks from the interduction of these new hunters...  
  
Elder 1: Then we have no choice but to send a agent to the earth....  
  
Elder 3: Wouldn't that break the undeveloped planet treaty*?  
  
*Writer's note: The undeveloped planet treaty stats that a person form a developed planet can not use any of their technologly beyond the people of that planet's understanding*  
  
Elder 1: That treaty was enforced by Queen Serenity, she's dead now, the treaty no longer exists!  
  
Elder 2: I say let's vote on this, those who are willing to send a agent to Earth touch their ballot botton now  
  
The elders: *all 3 touch their ballot botton*  
  
Elder 1: Then it's setted, I have just the person for the job too.....He has been briefed about the problem at hand....Since he's allready human he has a disguise for use on Earth  
  
Elder 3: Who is he?  
  
Elder 1: He is the leader of the 18th parahunters unit...Otherwise known as.....  
  
Computer on the ship: Zero Alpha! Imcomeing orders for Elder command!  
  
Zero Alpha: Patch them through...  
  
Computer: Your place where your mission will take place is Earth, by the time you arrive, Metal heart hunters will just about to be used.... You have been gived permission to use your Z-Saber during your mission on Earth.  
  
Zero Alpha: What are the orders?  
  
Computer: The orders are 1: Destory the metal heart hunters before they can steal the heart crystals and the purity chalice there after. 2: Find the bace of the heart snacthers base and destory it as well as the solvent of silence! 3: If anyone find you out, kill them, the mercy code is black, show no mercy to anyone who know, men, women, children, anyone! You are not allowed to come back until you complete your mission  
  
Zero Alpha: Where will I stay for my mission?  
  
Computer: You have been given a apartment in Toyko, here are the keys.... *the computer hands Zero Alpha the keys to the apartment*  
  
Zero Alpha: Are there any agents on the planet who know about this mission?  
  
Computer: Only one, he goes by the name of Melvin...He is a intelligence gatherer and he might be useful to find out more about Earth....This is the end of the mission orders...Good luck Zero Alpha...  
  
And so, as the agent sets himself up for his mission on Earth, 3 weeks pass and he lands on earth.....  


Chapter 2: The Shooting Star of Justice 

As night falls on October 31th in Tokyo, a pair of lovers gase at the stars, wondering what the future will bring....As fate would have it, a small meteorite falls though the sky.....  
  
Darian: *sighs* I'm glad that the fighting is over....  
  
Serena: Why's that muffin?  
  
Darian: Because we can finally settle down...  
  
Serena: Oh Darian! You read my mind.... *Looks up at the sky to see a shooting star...* Look at that Darian, it's so beautiful....  
  
Darian: Want to make a wish meatball head?  
  
Serena: Of course *makes a wish in her mind* 'I wish what Darian said was true...'  
  
Darian: What did you wish meatball head?  
  
Serena: If I told you, it wouldn't come true..  
  
Darian: Good point, let's head back in the party is about to begin....  
  
Serena: Ok..*walks back to the party with Darian*  
  
As the two lovebirds go back to the party...The 'meteorite' lands on Mt. Fuji...  
  
Computer: Zero Alpha, we are at earth. Wake up!  
  
Zero Alpha: *wakes up* Huh? What's wrong?  
  
Computer: We have landed on Earth....So far no sign on the metal heart hunters...  
  
Zero Alpha: Well, I guess I get to change into my human form a little early *truns into a male with brown hair and brown eyes, with glasses, 5'10", a bit chubby but not to much with dark clothing on* I haven't seen this in long awhile...  
  
Computer: What now Zero Alpha?  
  
Patrick: One, call me Patrick while in this form. Two, we're heading to the apartment. *downloads the computer to his watch* Three, I going to need a motorbike.  
  
Computer: Allready taken care of...*the hovercycle transfroms into a motorcycle* Let's head to the apartment...  
  
Patrick: *smiles* Ok, lets! *then the alarm goes off* What's wrong?  
  
Computer: A metal heart hunter has been found near the docks!  
  
Patrick: Well, looks like I go to work during the graveyard shift.....*double taps on the watch, it truns into a blue triangle* ZERO ALPHA TRANSFROMATION POWER!  
  
A bright light covers Patrick truning his clothes into red and white armor, the blue triangle sits on top of helmet and the motorcycle truns into the hovercycle  
  
Zero Alpha: *jumps on the hovercycle* HE YA!  
  
As the hero races into battle, he passes the shrine at Cherry Hill...  
  
Amy: *looks out the window then a blur of red zooms across!* Hey guys, who was that?  
  
Lita: *sees the same thing* I have no idea Amy...*truns to the rest of the Sailor scouts* Guys, we might have another heart snatcher to deal with  
  
The scouts: Ok, we hear you *each of them does transformation things* To the docks! *they run to the docks*  
  
Meanwhile, at the docks...  
  
Lady: Who are you? What do you want from me? I gave you all of candy that I have!  
  
Missle crab: Well lady i'm Missle Crab and i'm here for your pure heart crystal!  
  
?????????: Your not filling yourself up tonight! *cuts though Missle Crab's armor with his Z-Saber*  
  
Missle Crab: Who the f**k did that? *truns around to find...*  
  
Zero Alpha: The name is Zero Alpha, the last name you will ever hear!  
  
Missle Crab: Just my luck a hunter fo the society! Ah forget it, I'll kill you first then i'll take this lady's heart crystal! *Holds out one of his claws opens it and fires a missle*  
  
Zero Alpha: *cuts the missle in two* Now for you.. *dashes up to Missle Crab* Dash Slash! *Zero Alpha rams Missle Crab and slices his armor three times*  
  
Missle Crab: That hurt!.... I'll kill you first though! *fires 4 missle missles at Zero Alpha*  
  
Zero Alpha: *Avoids them, jumps up to the air, then curls up into a ball with his Z-Saber outside of the ball and starts rolling while he's in the air* Saber Sheild!  
  
Missle Crab: *gets cut three times by this attack* AH! That stung! *charges his missles*  
  
Zero Alpha: *while it's chargeing he slashes the stomach, taking a huge chunk out of him!*  
  
Missle Crab: *bearly alive..* I can't lose to a little boy.....It just isn't right!  
  
The scouts show up a little too late!  
  
Sailor Moon: Let's finish it!  
  
Sailor Mercury: Let's not, this person seems to have it covered, and besides I need to take a power reading on this new person...  
  
Tuxedo Mask: I have to agree with Mercury on this one...  
  
The scouts watch the new person in action...  
  
Zero Alpha: *puts his Z-Saber to his face then runs right at Missle Crab* RUNNING GUILLOTINE! *The Z-Saber is stuck at Missle Crab's throat*  
  
Missles Carb: Please Zero Alpha, show mercy!  
  
Zero Alpha: Mercy? To a heart snatcher? Never! *forces the Z-Saber though his throat!*  
  
Missle Crab: Ah........*his head is cut off......and the heart snatcher is killed mercilessly!*  
  
Sailor Moon: That's really strong.....  
  
Salior Mars: No doubt about that. I wouldn't want to fight him....  
  
Tuxdeo Mask: Who are you?  
  
Zero Alpha: If you value your life this is what you'll get, my name is Zero Alpha, if you don't mind I have to go..... *hops on his hovercycle*  
  
Sailor Venus: Hey wait! You got a few cuts, we need to take you in and get you healed!  
  
Zero Alpha: No need....*speeds off in a red blur*  
  
Sailor Mercury: s**t.....  
  
Sailor Jupitor: What's wrong?  
  
Salior Mercury: No one can be that strong....it's impossable...  
  
Sailor Mars: I'm heading back to the shrine to get some sleep, we have school in the morning....  
  
The scouts: Right!  
  
The scouts go to their beds with questions about this 'Zero Alpha'...Who is he? Is he a friend of a foe? What does he want for Earth? Will they be answered?  


Chapter 3: First Impressions 

As school started at Crossroads Jr. High...A new student enters Serena's English class...  
  
Ms. H: Class, may I have your attention please? We have a new sutdent with us today. His name is...  
  
Patrick: My name is Patrick, it's a honor to be in your class, now where do i sit?  
  
Ms. H: Next to Melvin over there.  
  
Patrick: Thank you. *sits next to Melvin*  
  
Melvin: Hi there i'm Melvin! How are you doing?  
  
Patrick: *in a quiet voice* We are the first, last and only line of defence for the galaxy!  
  
Melvin: Oh, hi there cuz! I didn't see you there for a minute!  
  
Patrick: Nice to see you too!  
  
Well, class went on very quickly because Ms. H thought it would be funny to pick on the new kid with the questions....The tables have truned on her however, and class was dismissed early......Then came lunch....  
  
Melvin: I've never seen anyone freak out Ms. H before.....I'm impressed!  
  
Patrick: So what can you tell me about Serena...  
  
Melvin: Your quick and you have good taste, but she's taken.  
  
Patrick: By Darian?  
  
Melvin: Yes.....Man, your a quick learner! Well, she likes bright colors like pink and white. She likes to spend time at the Crown Center Arcade. The rest of the time she's either hanging out at the temple on Chreey Hill, at home, or around town.  
  
Patrick: Ok thanks *finishes his lunch and leaves*  
  
Melvin: No problem!  
  
The day was finished without anymore teacher freak-outs..... However, Patrick is late for a meeting with his computer for a lesson on earth..   
  
Patrick: *running* Oh man! I'm late!  
  
Serena: *running* My mom is going to kill me if i'm not back home in 15 mins.  
  
They both run into each other! Dropping all of their stuff!  
  
Patrick and Serena: Uh sorry about that... Hey aren't you in my English class?  
  
Serena: What you did to Ms. H was pretty funny *smiles at the thought*  
  
Patrick: I'm glad you thought it was *smiles back and picks up her stuff and gives her stuff to her*  
  
Serena: Thank you....  
  
Patrick: *picks up his stuff* Well, I have to go...*walks off*  
  
Serena: *runs up to him* I was wondering, would like to go to the Crown Center Arcade with me for some milkshakes?  
  
Patrick: How does friday sound?  
  
Serena: Great see you then! *runs off to her house*  
  
Patrick: This has truned out to be a great day...*walks off to his apartment*  
  
Elsewhere....  
  
Solvent: Your telling me that the new heart snacther was killed by a hunter?  
  
Tomoe: Yes, but the next one won't fail!  
  
Solvent: Let's hope that what you said is true....  


Chapter 4: A Friendship Blooming or A Love blooming? 

As the days pass on by, Patrick and Serena get to know each other a little better, or at least as far as they will allow each other to know.....Looks like Patrick and Serena are hanging out at her place on a thursday afternoon.....  
  
Patrick: So, this is your little cousin?  
  
Serena: Yes, her name is Rini. *looks at Rini* Rini, I want you to meet someone..  
  
Rini: *looks at Serena* Ok Serena, i'm coming..*walks over to Serena* Nice to meet you sir, my name's Rini   
  
Patrick: Hi there, Rini, my name's Patrick how are you today?  
  
Rini: I'm ok, that's for asking *smiles at Patrick*  
  
Patrick: *smiles back at Rini* Who does your hair?  
  
Rini: I got the hairstyle from my cousin over here  
  
Patrick: *smiles* Well, both of you look great in it that hair-do! *looks at his watch* Well, i need to go now, see you at school! *runs off to his apartment*  
  
Later that night, Serena and Rini are takeing their bath, all was well, until Rini picked a topic that touched a nevre on Serena....  
  
Rini: So, do you love him or not?  
  
Serena: Love who?  
  
Rini: Patrick silly!  
  
Serena: I don't love him, we're just good friends!  
  
Rini: Then how come you always want to be with him? I'm willing to bet my allowance that your going to make a big deal about what you look like before you go to the acrade!  
  
Serena: Allright, your on!  
  
Rini: I'll be glad to take you money!  
  
Serena: HEY! What did you say?  
  
Rini: *in a sing-song tune* Serena loves Patrick! Serena loves Patrick!  
  
Serena: Why you little! *dunks Rini's head under the water*  
  
With that cat fight out of the way.....Let's see what Patrick's up to in his apartment, which looks pretty dark but cheerful....  
  
Computer: I don't think that this 'date' as the humans call it, will help us get any info on the heart sancthers!  
  
Patrick: 1: It's not a date, it's a outing. 2: Serena is a local who's been around for a long time....She might know about the heart sancthers, or she might be in fact Sailor Moon....  
  
Computer: The odds of that happening are 1,987,235 to 1.  
  
Patrick: I will bet you $5000 dollars that i'm right!  
  
Computer: Your on....loser!  
  
Patrick: Whatever! *gets into his bed* Good night....  
  
The next day...Friday morning, Patrick gets up and makes it to class...with Serena trailing behind...late as usual!  
  
Serena: *trying to catch her breath* Hi....Patrick  
  
Patrick: Hi Serena! I was wondering, what time do you want me to be there?  
  
Serena: About 4:00 pm  
  
Patrick: Why's that?  
  
Serena: Ms. H is going to give me dentention for being late again  
  
Patrick: Well, let's go into the school now, so we have a better chance of going on time!  
  
Serena: Ok....*Tries to walk but trips on the sidewalk*  
  
Patrick: Maybe if you put some weight on me, you won't trip as much  
  
Serena: Good idea... *puts some of her weight on Patrick and starts walking with him* Hey, I think this is helping a bit!  
  
Patrick: I think so too....*they go to the class room to find Ms. H a bit under the weather...*  
  
Ms. H: Hello Serena, Patrick...click, click, click, click! Your on time today, please have a seat......  
  
Serena: Man? What happened to her? It looks like she was dragged though the mud!  
  
Patrick: I may as well keep my mouth shut this time, I don't want to freak out my teacher completely!  
  
Serena: Ok   
  
They sit at their seats, waiting out the clock, while a some what maddened Ms. H teaching the class...then the bell rings...Lunch!  
  
Serena: *Walking out of the class room* Hey Patrick, wanna sit by me during lunch?  
  
Patrick: Ok! *follows her the spot*  
  
Lita: Hi Serena...Who's your friend?  
  
Serena: This is Patrick, he's one who freaked out Ms. H  
  
Amy: I don't see why he could have done such a thing.....He doesn't took that smart!  
  
Patrick: Looks can fool even the brightest among us dear Amy....Yes, I know about you, you're one of the best chess players in the school!  
  
Mina: Amy...He might be trying to egg you to a chess match...I would be careful if I were you!  
  
Amy: And doing a good job of that to! Allright, we play right here right now!  
  
Patrick: Bring on former chess queen! *smiles a devlish half-grin*  
  
Amy: Grrrrr........  
  
After those words....the chess match was under way...which drew a big crowd!  
  
Amy was thinking about her choices....which weren't many, either move the biship or move a pawn....she moved the pawn...but to her dismay she opened a path so he took his biship to the right spot  
  
Patrick:.....Checkmate  
  
Nobody couldn't believed even if they saw it with their eyes....The chess queen was beaten by her own play....  
  
Patrick: Good game Amy, you should work on your own game before comeing after me...  
  
Amy: I'll beat you next time!  
  
Mina: Man...You beat Amy at her own game, i'm impressed!  
  
Lita: I thought it was impossable......  
  
Serena: You showed her.....now i'm hungry, let's eat!  
  
The people at the table: Ok *they start eating their lunch*  
  
After that lunch.....the day went smoothly as expected....Serena got home earlier than normal and darted into her room......  
  
Serena: Oh my gods! What am I gonna wear? *looks in her closet*  
  
Rini: *knocks on the door* Serena, can I come in?  
  
Serena: Ok *opens the door* What are you up to...?  
  
Rini: *looks at Serena's mess* HA! I knew it! You would make a big deal about how you looked! Pay up!  
  
Serena: Ok.......*pays up* Can you help me find something to wear?  
  
Rini: Ok, ok. I will. *they both start to look for something*  
  
Serena: Anything yet?  
  
Rini: Maybe this? *holds up a pink sweater with a white bunny on it with matching blue jeans*  
  
Serena: Looks great, thanks Rini!  
  
Rini: Glad to be of help!  
  
She heads off, fully dressed, to the Crown Center Arcade....Where there was a big crowd around the Sailor V video game...  
  
Serena: '.....well, i'm not late so what's up?' *goes though the crowd to find Patrick playing the game.....and kicking rear!*  
  
Patrick: 'Well, this is a thrill, 15 mins. and i'm almost done with this crappy game, may as well cut this short' *dies on purpose and looks at the clock* '4:00' *looks for her* Hi Serena! You look very nice in that!  
  
Serena: Thank you! *sits down on a stool* hungry for that milkshake?  
  
Patrick: *sits down next to her* You bet!  
  
Andrew: So what will it be?  
  
Serena: 1 milkshake please Andrew!  
  
Andrew: Ok *starts making the milkshake*  
  
Serena: Sorry but I didn't bring enough money for two *hangs head in shame*  
  
Patrick: Don't worry about it, I would be glad to share a milkshake with you *looks into her eyes*  
  
Serena: *Brings her head up* Really?  
  
Patrick: *holding two straws up* Really.  
  
Andrew: Here it comes! *sends the milkshake to them*  
  
Patrick: *catches the milkshake and puts on the straws into it*  
  
Serena: *smiles and starts sipping it*  
  
Patrick: Has anyone told you that you eyes glow like sapfires in the sky?  
  
Serena: *stops and blushes* Well thank you...*drinks the milkshake again*  
  
Patrick: *drinks the milkshake with her*  
  
Unknowning to them, they are being watched by a jealous pair of eyes.......  
  
Darian: Take my Serena away!? I don't think so!! You days are numbered Patrick! If it's the last thing I do, i'll kill you!  
  
Elsewhere...  
  
Tomeo: At last, Neo Vile is nearly complete! All I need to do now is to find a dead soul which is full of hate! HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!  


Chapter 5: Revenge....The Double Edged Sword of Humans  
  
The weekend passed like any other normal weekend...Monday however was a different story...after the last bell rang.....  
  
Darian: There you are!  
  
Patrick: What do you want?  
  
Darian: What do you think your doing with MY Serena? *punchs him in the stomach*  
  
Patrick: What the hell do you mean?  
  
Darian: Come on! What you did with her friday! Don't tell me that she offered it to you?  
  
Patrick: If you mean the milkshake, she did. If you mean anything else, you have a sick mind!  
  
Darian: Your not takeing her away from me! *punches him in the stomach again*  
  
Patrick: It's her life, it's her choice! *kicks Darian in the upper chest*  
  
Soon they got to a off into a all out war!  
  
Patrick: Stop going down this path! It will only destroy you!  
  
Darian: Do you think I care?  
  
Patrick: You'll do more damage than what you see if you walk this path!  
  
Darian: What do you mean?  
  
Patrick: I'm good friends with Serena...I know how much she loves you, and I know how much pain it will cause if she loses you!  
  
Darian: Do you think I care about that brat? I only like because she's powerful!  
  
Patrick: That's no reason to love anyone at all! *side kicks Darian*  
  
Darian: You'll pay for that! *gives Patrick a uppercut*  
  
Patrick: *falls to the ground* You have made your choice......I can't stop you  
  
Darian: Time to die! *goes in for the kill*  
  
Serena: Stop this right now Darian! *runs up in front of Patrick* I don't want you to fight!  
  
Darian: Then why were you with him Friday?  
  
Serena: I ran a bit short on money.....He offered to drink from the same one, and to be honest...it tasted sweeter with someone who cared about me! *slaps Darian* So i'm just a piece of meat huh? Well then, get someone else to feed your ego! *picks up Patrick* Are you ok darling?  
  
Patrick: Yeah i'm ok...Did you call me darling?  
  
Serena: I know this is kinda quick, but do you want to go out with me?  
  
Patrick: Yes, did you ask me out on a date?  
  
Serena: It's over between me and him, now I want you to be my boyfriend, will you?  
  
Patrick: of course, who could say no to you? *smiles brightly at her*  
  
Serena: Oh thank you Patrick! *kisses him on the lips*  
  
Patrick: *follows suit* 'I could get used to this'  
  
Serena: 'Yep! He's a grade A kisser! Rini was right.. I do love him deeply! How will I break it to him?'  
  
Darian: FINE! Stay with him! If mind me leaveing you and our future behind! *Darian walks off the school grounds*  
  
Later that night, Patrick walks Serena home  
  
Patrick: I never have thought that this would happen because of our outing..... For what's worth, i'm sorry....  
  
Serena: Don't be.... I had fun during our last outing, I hope our first date is better! *kisses him good night*  
  
Patrick: Ok! *smiles* good night *kisses her*  
  
Serena goes to her room, finding Rini still alive not fadeing!?  
  
Rini: Hi there Serena!  
  
Serena: Rini... Your here....  
  
Rini: Of course i'm still here! So where's Patrick?  
  
Serena: Well...he left for his apartment, but i'll get him to come over tomorrow, ok?  
  
Rini: Ok good night! *falls asleep on Serena's bed*  
  
Serena: 'What's going on? I thought she wouldn't exist because I broke up with Darian..' *falls asleep while thinking about it*  
  
Elsewhere, on the streets of Toyko..  
  
Darian walks by to his apartment but he is stopped by someone...  
  
Darian: What do you want?  
  
Tomeo: You revenge against someone don't you?  
  
Darian: So? Your point?  
  
Tomeo: I can help you kill off those who harmed you.. Come with me if want this.. *Tomeo walks off into the darkness*  
  
Darian: 'I can't show myself at school any more...and Serena hates my guts...What do I have to lose?' *follows Tomeo*  
  
*hours later*  
  
Tomeo: Solvent, may I persent to you Neo Vile, our strongest heart hunter!  
  
Neo Vile: *Steps out of the shadows dress in a black robe* My lady of darkness, my mission is to kill all who stand in the way of your goal to build a new galaxy for us! *bows to her*  
  
Solvent: He shows promise...What is that on his arm?  
  
Neo Vile: The Soul Reaver my lady. It will allow me to control the minds of souls of pure hearts!  
  
Solvent: Now we can finally finish our plans to rule all life!  
  
Neo Vile: And I'll will be your black messager of death!  
  
What is the Solvent's plan? Can they be stopped be Zero Alpha? What has happened to Darian? Find out in Volume 2 of the Zero Alpha series!  



End file.
